


Never Really Meant To Be.

by I_Love_Sherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_Sherlock/pseuds/I_Love_Sherlock
Summary: Sherlock's mother is an Angel and Moriarty's father is the Devil. They met in school when Sherlock unlocks him from a closet, and reveals something that he has never told anyone; that he murdered someone.





	Never Really Meant To Be.

**Author's Note:**

> I sorta got the half-Angel idea from Supernatural character Castiel who is also half-Angel.

Nobody thought that Sherlock and Moriarty would get together, but they did, starting in 5th grade.

 

September 9th, 1998: Westminster Private School. The new boy in the school (Moriarty) was extremely nervous. He knew nobody. He was picked on for his size (he was small for his age) and the fact that he always studied instead of partying like most of the students. After a while, he was locked in a closet, only to be rescued by a cute tallish boy his age with black hair and startling blue-grey eyes (Sherlock). He had heard rumors of a boy who was half Angel and had wanted to meet him since the first day of school.The two boys started talking and Moriarty accidentally let slip that his father was the Devil.

 

"I'm not fully human." says Moriarty, covering his face in horror once he realizes what he has done. 

 

"Neither am I."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes. My mother is an Angel."

 

"My father is the Devil. And I have wings, horns, and a tail." James says while taking off his jacket and hat to reveal his horns and wings.

 

"... I also have wings." says Sherlock while taking off his own jacket to reveal, not white, but black angel wings.

 

"Why are they black? Aren't they supposed to be white?"

 

"They are, but I don't know why they're black."

 

"Tad bit evil?"

 

"Definitely."

 

"Maybe that's why."

 

"You think so?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well then maybe I shouldn't have killed someone last year."

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"I put a bullet through his head."

 

"Who did you kill?!"

 

"This boy whose family kept ridiculing my family. Until I killed him."

 

 


End file.
